guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rainbow Phoenix
anyone got a screenshot of this one? :| .... Nice description.. :Cheapens it?? I had to have one from Factions before I could get this one.Skeeve2010 19:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) oh boy. nice —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 19:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I could see a bunch of female E/R and female norn W/R parading down North Kryta Province with these for a gay pride parade. Pushbiscuit 20:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Location: eye of the north could anyone be more descriptive From the chatter I've seen on GW Guru's forums, it sounds like it appears in the Hall of Monuments under certain conditions (game finished, no-one in your party not even heroes I think?). Haven't been able to confirm what all the conditions are myself though, or whether it always appears even when they are met. - 58.28.154.241 20:02, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :It just appeared in my Hall of Monuments. I don't know what conditions were met to make it appear. The only thing I can think of is that I've got all the tapestries, best guess.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just did some more testing, it only appears if I'm alone, never with heroes or friends in party.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::If it makes anyone care, it seems not to appear if you already have one charmed and you bring it in. Sort if insignificant, but there it is. - SpectrusT 21:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) AHHH it will take me forever to max 10 titles :( J1j2j3 21:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think this one takes the award for "hardest pet to acquire in Guild Wars." --Myrrinth 07:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Cool, mine appeared, I thought it was just because I finished the game but it's much mroe elusive. I don't wanna lose my Dire White Tiger but I think i'm gonna have to because this is one awesome pet.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 15:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) That is a really cool pictue of the phoenix! (the large one) Damn Anet for doing this. Now I HAVE to get People Know Me, and I wasn't going to bother...oh well, the grind will allow me to save money for Chaos Gauntlets... -_-;; Arshay Duskbrow 17:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Good grief. I must have one. Soja 18:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) That is one beautiful pet I think I'm going to get it for my Ranger. Miki123troll 18:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Size Any idea if they grow larger with level like other pets?75.143.108.214 13:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) no idea but the regular phoenix does not, fyi they grow much larger than any other pet, the one pictured is a lvl 20 hearty, unlike the regular phoenix it does grow and at lvl 5 it is as large as the regular phoenix Great..googely..moogely that's a huge bird! I must have one!71.154.13.89 17:03, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I've seen all the pictures on this wiki for this bird, and I have yet to see a picture that shows the fully grown phoenix is big. Mr. Mango 21:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :You don't think that [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Rainbow_phoenix_11.JPG this] is big? You have too high of standards my friend.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:21, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :: The NPCs on the side appear to be far off, not close enough to compare with the phoenix. I'd see results if the owner of the pet was in the picture. Mr. Mango 16:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) The picture is clear enough to show that it is far larger than any other pet in the game, your just being awkward Dude! It looks big enough for you to ride on! No need for map travel, just hop on it's back. Sirocco 16:26, 12 September 2007 (CDT) : Thank you! Wow that really is big. But in height, a hearty Strider is probably still bigger.Mr. Mango 00:43, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Dire Phoenix Can anyone here confirm or deny that you can get a Dire Rainbow Phoenix? I've heard varying reports of this and it would really help if someone could just come up with a picture of a dire one or if people who failed to get one could post here what evolution they did get and exactly how they tried leveling it :) Liselle Morrow 04:42, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I can't get it yet, but i'll tell you how to get a dire. Make a beast master build, and go around fighting high level stuff(of course have a party) and give it buffs like call of haste, otyugh's cry, etc so that it can get in the fight and start doing damage. Also use brutal strike so that it does lots more damage then you and you can easily keep your pet focused by clicking on "Lock target"(the sword with the red shape behind it) on the pet controls window and not moving away from the enemy.--Darksyde Never Again 09:35, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe I know how to get a dire pet with a beast build, that's not the problem. The thing is that according to rumours this rainbow phoenix is bugged and thus you can't get it to evolve into a Dire...only Elder. I would like to know if this is true or not. If it's not true then a simple picture would suffice to prove it so Liselle Morrow 10:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I don't see how there could be a bug with ONE pet. Every pet uses the exact same evolution mechanics, so the pet's "skin" should not matter. The skin only affects the damage type they deal. Someone probably just didn't do the Dire Evolution completely right, and got and Elder instead. Either that, or Elder is the only evolution you can get because this pet is somehow "special," but that doesn't make much sense. I'll be trying to evolve mine into Dire over the next week, after I get my Imperial Phoenix statue, so I'll post my results if nobody beats me to it. I'll also try to get a size comparison of it just sitting next to me at lvl 5, 10, 15, and 20 to illustrate the growth rate. RoseOfKali 14:27, 9 September 2007 (CDT) My pet did not turn into dire at level 15. I currently have it showing as a "Lvl 15 Pet - Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix". I have tried setting a name and resetting and zoning in and out in all three continents to no avail. It will probably become an elder at level 20. I have leveled half a dozen of pets to dire before and I am pretty sure I didn't mess up in any way. Screenshots available if needed. The Good Life 16:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :NO pet becomes Dire at level 15... Aggresive/playful is lv15 evolution. --84.24.206.123 15:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Do you have any idea what you are talking about? Read the article on pets first. The Good Life 17:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::on rare occasions a pet takes until lvl 16 to get it's final evolution. hopefully that's the case.--71.35.201.249 18:36, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The only time i've managed to have a dire pet is by lettind it kill me over and over before charming it. But, i think this might not be possible with this one if we cant bring monks heroes... TulipVorlax 12:41, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Thumb What is happening to the thumbnail ? I managed to see the image by going into the code and pasting the name of it in the URL (not knowing it was on talk page). Anyways... TulipVorlax 12:33, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Ok, i've change size of thumbs in prefs and now that's ok. TulipVorlax 12:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT)